Top of the World
by Gindokei
Summary: There's a sort of magic only a high place can hold... a sweet moment in the hills between two lovers. No names taken. Pure sap - you have been warned!


_Top of the World_

**AN: Okay, a warning to anyone who doesn't like sappy stuff – this is pure sap. I'm serious. It's not crazily good, but I hope someone enjoys it, anyways. Try to guess who the two are! (it shouldn't be too hard)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

She felt his hand in hers – warm and comforting. She was vaguely aware of uneven ground underfoot, and almost tripped over something sticking out of the ground. Curiosity overwhelmed her and tried to tempt her to open her eyes, but she kept them firmly shut, not wanting to spoil her boyfriend's surprise.

It was only when her leg muscles began to complain and her breath came out in gasps that she ventured to ask him, "Where are we going?" She didn't receive a reply, but he squeezed her hand gently in reassurance.

Soon, she felt a tickling sensation brush across her arms, and felt a chill run up her spine. The temperature had decreased drastically. "Where are we going?" she asked again, the base of her throat burning. "Where are you taking us?"

"Shh, almost there," he murmured. "Trust me."

She fell silent then, because she trusted him with her life.

Finally, they stopped moving. The ground felt soft underneath her. She panicked when his hand left hers, but relaxed as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. "Open your eyes," he told her.

The first thing she noticed was the thick white mist that surrounded them. She reached out tentatively, but her hand passed through the mist easily, bringing her no sensation but cold.

"What…" She was unable to finish her sentence, but he seemed to know what she was asking.

"We're in a cloud," he replied her unasked question softly, hugging her closer. Her breath caught in her throat.

"A cloud… amazing…" She felt him nod against her shoulder. As she spoke, however, the cloud began to drift away in the brisk breeze. Very soon, it had moved to envelop the peak of another hill.

The next thing she saw was the wide expanse of sky. The sun hid behind distant clouds, coloring them pale gold, but the sky was a tranquil blue, streaked with white and gray clouds that seemed to blend into the sheer vastness of the sky. They seemed to stretch on forever, the horizon invisible.

"They might be almost as calm and carefree as you… but nowhere near as beautiful," he told her sincerely. She blushed at his corny but heartfelt words, the sudden heat on her cheeks in the midst of the coolness startling.

Then she noticed the craggy, towering hills surrounding them, most rising far above her sight and disappearing into thicker blankets of clouds. They were all a fresh green color, with many different species of trees mingling on their slopes to create a flawlessly verdant sight. In some places, however, the vegetation broke to expose scarred stone, while dark conifers stretched upwards in stately spirals. Clouds obscured the foot of the hills, tendrils of vapor curling upwards like searching hands. Chipped white columns dotted the slopes of a few hills – although they were eroded and past their glory, more yellow than white, they still stood gracefully; the remnants of an ancient tribute to nature's beauty. She felt tears rise in her eyes at the loveliness.

Something caught her eye, and she turned her head slightly to behold a merry-looking cottage nestled near the bottom of a neighboring hill. Its walls were painted sky blue, bright against the green backdrop, and its roof was an eye-blinding red. She felt a giggle escape her at the sight, smiling softly at the homey house.

"Whose house is that? It seems like a pretty lonely place to build a house… there aren't any others for miles," she said, pointing it out. "Still, to live here… and it just looks so cheerful," she added wistfully. "They're lucky."

He laughed quietly, and her hands went to his, still around her waist. She clasped them firmly as he raised his head, following her gaze to the cottage. "That house, over there? That's ours," he murmured. Her heart thumped faster in joy.

"Where… where are we?" she breathed, leaning back into his chest.

His hold on her waist tightened, and he rested his chin on her shoulder as he whispered in her ear,

"We're on top of the world."

* * *

**AN: Aww! Like I said, try to guess who the two are! Technically, they can be anyone, but of course, there are two people I had in mind when I wrote this… anyways, it's short. Sorry. I just had to get this out. I was in the hills a couple of days ago, and the clouds actually did come into our room. It was awesome! But cold. Very cold.**


End file.
